


逃脱黎明之星

by hephae42



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephae42/pseuds/hephae42
Summary: 园田真理追上了一颗星星，以她从未设想过的方式。
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Sonoda Mari
Kudos: 2





	逃脱黎明之星

**Author's Note:**

> *乾巧 x 园田真理  
> *捏造背景  
> *作者也不知道自己在写什么  
> *珍爱生命，不要浪费时间看

园田真理第一次出走是在十二岁，那天刚好是她生日。

出走的原因很简单，福利院中别的小孩吃掉了她藏了很久的用来假装生日蛋糕的布丁。小孩坐在她床头，一边吃一边眯着眼睛朝她笑，眼神得意，脚边是被翻得乱七八糟的储物盒。

园田真理当即就扑过去和对方扭打在一起，眼睛红红，不知道是气的还是在忍眼泪。

最后由园田真理在对方手臂上毫不留情咬了一大口宣告胜利。

十二岁的小孩通常没那么好面子，出了事就哭着去告老师是常态，比如对方，正坐在地上一边嚎啕大哭一边叫着老师。

而园田真理不是普通小孩，她看着对方坐在地上眼泪鼻涕哭得满脸，翻了个白眼，走出门去。

园田真理走出门的姿势太过镇定，以至于直到睡前点名，福利院老师才发现了她的缺席。

在福利院老师焦急寻找她时，园田真理正坐在石桥上低头看着小河。

她脱下凉鞋，把脚伸进冰凉河水。她用脚拨动着河水，打碎所有微小星星，只有一颗仍顽强发光。

园田真理有些不服气，想踢出更大水花毁掉那颗与她斗反的星星。

“放过那颗星星。”突然有声音在园田真理身后冒出，她吓了一跳，整个人朝前栽，快落进河里。

声音的主人急忙拉住她手臂。

她瞪着面前的男孩。男孩和她差不多大年纪，可能还要再虚长那么两岁，穿着洗得有些褪色的背心和短裤，头发微微有些遮住眼睛。

她挣开对方的手，身子缩了缩，却又要强装不害怕。

男孩斜蔑她一眼。

她不喜欢男孩的眼神，如果说她的凶狠是虚张声势小狗，那么男孩看上去就像是离群索居的狼崽。她直觉觉得她和他八字相克，打算逃跑。

男孩却在她身边坐下，在口袋里摸索了一阵，掏出两粒糖，她一粒自己一粒。

园田真理犹豫伸出手接下了糖。

男孩躺在桥上，看着天上的星星：“天要亮了，他们快找到你了。快回去吧？”

园田真理俯视着躺着的男孩，他并没有看向她，至始至终盯着那颗星星。

她不知道男孩为何突然语调放软，仿佛已经认识她许久。

她开口还想再问，远处响起老师呼唤她的声音，她条件反射看向声音来源，再转过身时男孩已经消失。

园田真理在男孩消失后不久就被逮了回去，被罚关禁闭一个月外加整层楼的拖地任务。她并不服气，想要再次出逃，但被严加看守，连去方便都有人盯着。

园田真理的床对着窗户，每晚那颗星星就挂在她的床前，仿佛在引诱她跃出窗户去抓住它。

她忍耐着这种冲动，为此啃破三只指甲。

自十二岁那次的出逃风波后，园田真理再也没有任何逃跑举措。她似乎已经完全融入大众，变成普通女孩，甚至称得上讨人喜欢。

她变得圆滑，会在被男生碰到指尖时咧嘴笑笑，而不是一脸嫌弃地抽回手。她被同班的没说过几次话的男孩约在放学后的校舍后相见，男生红着脸向她告白，她也只是笑笑，眼睛透过男孩想要找到另一个人身影。

高二那年的修学旅行的目的地是在北海道，这是园田真理第一次离开东京，也是她第一次看见海。

东京没有海，只有拥挤港口和狭窄河道，下暴雨时会有淤泥从河底翻起，腥臭异常。

东京也没有星星。十几年间的城市发展，使得霓虹充斥了整个夜晚，妖冶彩光毫不羞耻地大摇大摆在人们头顶闪烁，以为能够假冒自然天体。

园田真理讨厌东京，而北海道什么都有。

她无法入睡，偷偷从海边民宿溜出来看海。

星体投在海面上，波光粼粼。

海面过于宽广，不像福利院附近的那条河，稍稍伸出脚就能碰到星星。

她为了抓住星星，一直往海里走。

海水淹过她的胸口，浮力让她行走困难。但园田真理并未停下，她认出了那颗星星，那颗她无法轻易打碎的星星，就在她的眼前，在海中间，只要她再往前走上那么几步就能够着。

“真理！”她的手被人拖住，不让她继续前进。

她愤怒转头，却看见小时候惊鸿一面的男孩。

男孩的时间仿佛停滞了，她已经成为少女，而男孩身高却还不及她胸前。

男孩的力气却超乎她的想象。他拼命想把园田真理往岸上拖。

园田真理甩开男孩的手：“你到底是谁，我未曾真正认识过你。”

男孩并未解释。

他的手伸向园田真理耳侧，如同变戏法一般，手中握住一颗闪烁物体。

他强迫园田真理将它吃下。

“我帮你抓住了它，作为代价，你要代替我活下去。

“不要去追那颗星星，真理。有些东西已经死去，只是你还未认识到。

“朝前走，真理。

“把我留在过去，甚至忘了我。”

园田真理被浪冲回岸上。她瘫倒在沙滩，无力坐起，只能看着夜空。

夜空如墨，但金星却耀眼异常，不断闪烁。与她心跳频率对上。

十六岁的园田真理，突然间意识到自己已经被过去与未来双双抛弃，孤身留在当下。

她被巨大孤独吞噬，失声痛哭，弓起身子跪在海边干呕，却始终吐不出那颗星星。

她被诅咒，不得不活下去，必须寿终正寝，不然星星与未曾熟识的某人绝不会放过她。

**Author's Note:**

> *逃脱黎明之星是金星在阿伊努语里的别称  
> *杂糅了金星在阿兹特克神话里关于死的意象


End file.
